Eternal Darkness
by Winter's Light
Summary: Sequel to Memories of the Cursed Thought Akito would never come back? Recommended to skim last 5 chapters of MotC if not read. Please read and review. discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Now, I know that I said that there won't be a sequel…well…I changed my mind.

Here's the sequel. I hope you'll like it!

Eternal Darkness

Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket, I wouldn't be here, writing stories about it, and drawing about it.

**Chapter 1:**

The wind rustled as a gray-haired young man made his way towards his home—or Shigure's house as he should say. He held his jacket tighter towards him and kept on walking. It got colder and colder as he kept walking. He glanced at his watch, reading 12:04 a.m. and knew that it was late. He could tell that it was late even without looking at his watch. Another breeze picked up and he glanced to his left.

A shadow of a figure went by quickly. He missed it, but he could have sworn that he knew that person. He glanced suspiciously to his right and when he saw nothing, he kept walking. Then…it happened.

"Y-Yuki…" he heard a voice, and the gray-haired young man turned around and came face to face with the person he would last expect to see…Akito Sohma.

Akito—or what looked like Akito—had a ghostly pale complexion, was wearing a black collared shirt, and black pants. His black collared shirt was torn near his right shoulder and arm and a cut was under his left knee. He looked almost transparent, but what caught Yuki's attention the most was a heavy chain strapped on—no, inside his chest. There was also a nasty stench of blood.

"Help…me…" Akito started, as his head began to lower itself. He reached out an arm and Yuki was very, very scared. (I mean, come on! If someone you knew was dead and now you see them on the street, wouldn't you be scared, too?) He did nothing, but back away into the wall behind him.

"A-Akito?" the gray-haired young man asked, startled. Yuki was now very pale and was becoming paler by the second. He absolutely did not expect Akito to be here, and now of all places—of all the time, even!

Akito stopped reaching out, and shrank to the ground. He clutched his sides and started to scream. Yuki's eyes widened even more—if possible—and looked around to see if anyone else heard. It had appeared that no one else heard, so Yuki closed his eyes, held his hands to his ears and started to mutter under his breath. "This is a dream, this is a dream, this is a dream…" was his mantra.

Akito kept screaming, but was becoming more and more transparent…until he finally disappeared. Yuki couldn't take it anymore, turned in the direction of Shigure's house and ran. Once he grasped the doorknob, he met darkness.

--

"Do you think he's awake now?" a timid female voice asked. She had long brown hair tied up in pink ribbons, and was wearing a pink nightgown. She was kneeling beside a bed, which was occupied by a male and she was clutching her hands together. She had asked another male, who was apparently, the doctor.

The doctor was wearing glasses at the very moment, but he took them off after finishing examining the patient. He had hair covering his left eye, but his right eye color was an olive green. He was in the traditional white doctor's uniform and beside him, sat another male.

This male, also had glasses on, but was now wearing them for good. He had an almost gray hair and was wearing a brown-gray color kimono. He had an unusual solemn face on—well, unusual for him. There was a sudden noise and he turned to look behind him.

He was surprised to see the red head in the doorway. "Hatori…" the red head started, making his way towards the bed and the other two male—his cousins. "How is he?" he finished and stopped right in front of the bed.

"He's only passed out from shock, although I don't know what would have shocked him this much…we can only guess…" the man called Hatori explained. He set his glasses down into its case. The red head only looked to the ground. Tears started to fall out of the brunette's eyes. When the red head heard her sniff, he looked up quickly.

"H-Hey! Y-You don't have to cry! He'll be all right!" he started to hold out his hands as if saying 'stop'. But the brunette only kept crying and collapsed onto the floor. The red head bent down and picked her up onto his back and said, "I'll take her to her room," he told the family doctor and they went into the hallway, with the brunette still crying.

Hatori Sohma turned back from his younger cousin and watched the patient. The gray-haired young man started to stir and Hatori leaned in with hope. Seeing that movement, the man in the kimono, the red head and the brunette stopped what they were doing and averted their attention towards the patient. (Well, the red head and the brunette walked back into the room.)

His eyes gently opened and he blinked a few times before jolting up. "Ah! A-Aki—" he started but was cut off by the doctor. "Yuki. Calm down. Here's some water. Drink," he told his younger cousin and his cousin nodded and gratefully accepted the glass of water. He took a few gulps before bringing it down again.

"Yuki…now can you explain to us what happen?" the man in the kimono asked this time, but was instantly nudged in the elbow and he let out an 'Ow! What was that for?' Yuki only looked out the window, but his eyes widened at what he saw. Akito was at the window, watching him, one hand on the window and there were **tears** on his cheeks…and then Yuki blinked and he was gone.

"Don't listen to Shigure. He's just rushing things; you can tell us when you're ready, all right, Yuki?" the doctor asked and Yuki nodded. He took another sip of water. "Thank you…" he muttered, bowing his head a little. "Yuki-kun?" the brunette took a step towards him and started to call his name. The gray haired young man looked up at the voice.

"Honda-san?" he asked confused, then glanced around the room to find another occupant, "Kyo?" He looked at Hatori questionably and the doctor only answered that they 'were worried about him'.

"Yuki-kun? Are you alright?" the brunette asked and the other teen just nodded. "That's good to know…" the red head muttered, but the other occupants heard him and the red head tried to correct himself. "I-I mean, it's good because if you weren't, then I wouldn't be able to kick your ass!" he stuttered out and Yuki chuckled, completely forgetting the whole incident.

Hatori only smiled, while Shigure burst into laughter and Tohru smiled nervously. "Okay, just stay in bed until morning and then you'll be okay, alright Yuki?" the doctor continued and the patient nodded. "Be sure that he gets plenty of water, Honda-kun," the doctor kept talking, slowly picking up his medical supplies and packing them in his briefcase and zipping them tightly.

After finishing packing his supplies, Hatori walked out the door and Shigure followed him. All three teens watched them as the two adults made their way down the stairs. Yuki continued to watch the adults even after they disappeared from view while Tohru and Kyo turned around to face the slivery-gray haired teen.

"Yuki?" the brunette asked uncertainly as she leaned forward. Yuki gave a jump and turned around to face the brunette. "What is it, Honda-san?" the teen asked with a smile. "If you don't mind me asking…what were you going to say? You know…when you first woke up…" her bangs were now covering her eyes from Yuki's view as Kyo watched the conversation.

"It's okay, Honda-san. I don't mind, but…I'd rather not talk about it right now…" he replied and he looked out the window once more. Seeing nothing, he turned back to look around the room, but stopped when he saw something in the corner of his room.

There, was Akito, crouched up as if in pain, but was silent as a rock. Deathly pale, and there was the same chain in his chest, and small droplets of blood, dropping…dropping onto the floor, but no one took notice. Yuki's eyes widened at the sight, but since Tohru and Kyo were facing him, they didn't know what he was looking at. He turned to tell his cousin and Tohru, but when he looked back at the corner, Akito disappeared—again.

"What is it?" the red head asked suddenly, and Yuki looked up, alarmed. He had been focusing on the corner of his room. "A-ah…nothing," he said finally, looking back down. He started to trace the fabric of his blanket with his finger and said nothing more. Tohru looked up suddenly and said, "Ah! I know! I'll make some tea! I'll be right back, Yuki-kun!" she said cheerfully.

Yuki nodded and the brunette ran out the room, into the hallway and towards the kitchen. Both teens watched her as she ran, but when she disappeared out of their sight, they turned back to look at each other. "So…" they both started at the same time, but stopped when they heard each other. An awkward silence fell on them but Yuki broke the silence quickly.

"What are you doing back here? I thought you were at the dojo," the slivery-gray haired teen asked, cocking his head. "Yeah well…as soon as I heard that you had collapsed, I just…decided to see…if you alright…" he trailed off. Yuki's eyes widened and smiled. "Thanks," he said quietly. "So, are you alright?" the red head asked. Yuki smiled again and nodded. "Yeah," he muttered and his eyelids began to droop. "I-I'm getting kind of tired…_yawn_, so I'll just go to sleep. Is that alright with you, Kyo?"

Kyo nodded, and started to walk towards the door. He turned off the lights, and closed the door behind him. Yuki smiled to himself, and lied down. His eyelids closed and he fell asleep.

--

It was dark. All he heard were footsteps and the panting of an exhausted person. He looked around in the dark as if a light would appear. "Hello?" he called into the darkness.

No one answered.

He called again. "Hello?" He started to run, but that only got him nowhere. He panted, and his asthma didn't seem to affect him at the moment. And then…it happened again.

Akito Sohma appeared for the fourth time that night. Only this time…he wasn't screaming bloody murder, and he wasn't bloody himself, but there was still that weird chain attached to a hole in his chest.

The chain looked like it had been just dipped in a puddle of blood and brought out and cleaned over and over and over, repeatedly again.

Yuki's eyes widened and he backed up involuntarily. "A-Akito?" he whispered as though he couldn't believe it. "Is…Is that you?"

The Akito he saw only gave a forlorn smile and nodded.

His mouth opened and formed only one word.

"Help…"

The older Sohma's eyes grew red and glowed. His smile turned to a smirk and started to slowly walk towards the younger Sohma.

The deceased Head of Sohma's arms began to grow longer until they reached Yuki and his throat. His hands began to snake around Yuki's throat—Yuki, being completely still and too shocked to move—and began to choke him.

Yuki awoke.

--

Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he tried to dry it with his sleeve. He gasped and got up, his asthma taking over him. Apparently, he had been loud enough to wake Kyo—only Kyo.

His cousin walked over towards him and whispered, careful not to wake anyone, "What's wrong?"

The cursed mouse's shoulders shook violently as he tried to speak. "I…I had a dream…no, nightmare… But it was nothing," he shook it off, "Don't worry about me. Go back to sleep…"

The cursed cat shook his head "no". "I am not leaving until you're telling me what's it about." He expressed each word in an utmost violent form.

But Yuki held onto his decision and said, "I told you, don't worry about me. Besides, it's rather silly after all this time…" The last part became to be a whisper.

Kyo seemed to understand. He nodded and answered for him, "Is it about Akito?" he guessed.

Yuki nodded reluctantly.

--

Making up his mind, Kyo decided to ask, "Hey, since we can't sleep now… Why not go downstairs and I'll make some hot chocolate?"

Yuki looked surprised at first, but only nodded. He followed Kyo down the stairs and into the dark, empty kitchen.

After a few minutes of walking down the stairs in silence, Kyo decided to break the silence as they entered the kitchen. "So… Do you want crème or milk in your hot chocolate?"

Yuki looked at his cousin with a funny face before answering, "Milk is fine."

Kyo nodded, walked over to the cupboard and began to take out the needed materials. Yuki, deciding to help, went over to the refrigerator and took out the carton of milk.

He set it down next to the mugs, spoons, cocoa powder, and sugar and said, "Here."

Kyo nodded in acknowledgement and began to work. Yuki, knowing very well what would happen if he tried to help, backed away and decided to turn on the T.V. He told his cousin that he'd set up there with some cookies and Kyo nodded again.

Yuki walked into the living room and turned on the T.V. He flipped through a few channels before finally settling on one. He sighed and watched as he waited. During a commercial break, he decided to turn his gaze over to the window.

What he saw next startled him so much, he nearly dropped the tray of cookies.

There he was. Akito again. For god's sake! Why did he keep on seeing Akito everywhere! It's only been a year! Akito was looking very pale, same ole chain attached to the black hole in his chest, dark blood stains here and there, and the same sad, forlorn smile on his face.

Sad…forlorn _smile_?

Yuki shook his head as he set the tray on the table, and looked again. Akito was gone. Instead, there was a light, mist in area Akito had been.

"Hey… What are you looking at?"

Kyo's voice made Yuki's skin nearly jump off him. He turned his gaze off the window and nervously, in a startled voice, said, "Nothing… Thought I saw something." Kyo cocked his head one way and handed Yuki a mug.

"Here. Drink up," he said. He noticed the cookies. "You didn't tell me you going to set up cookies," he said in a slightly accusing tone. He chuckled at his own little joke.

Yuki looked away, but then suddenly looked up, alert. Kyo, also looked up, alert.

Both had felt another person's presence.

"Must be Shigure," Kyo muttered, "Must be sneaking around like always." But Yuki shook his head. "It's not his. I know it. I've lived with Shigure for longer than you have. I _know_ Shigure's presence…"

Kyo opened his mouth but closed it again when he couldn't find any words to say.

Both waited for the person's presence to do something.

And then Yuki's eyes widened, in a scared sort of way. He knew the presence. He didn't want to remember it, he did. "It can't be…" he whispered to himself.

The phone rang.

**Author's Note**: Sort of scary… I'd like to give credit to the author/manga-ka of YuYuHakusho for the idea of the ending. Is this horror-ish? Sort of…? Anyways, don't be lazy! Click the button down the in left hand corner and I'll update as fast I as can.

**Preview:**

Yuki froze at those words. Had the phone rang earlier?

"Eh? I thought you knew…" Kagura said on the other line, "I called twice already… I thought you picked up, but all I heard was static," she explained.

Both Yuki and Kyo froze. "What…do you mean… twice already?" Kyo asked in a slow manner.

"You mean… You didn't…hear?" she asked, in the same manner.

Even though Kyo knew that Kagura couldn't see him, he nodded. After realizing that she couldn't see the movement, he quickly added, "I didn't hear the phone ring…" he glanced at Yuki – who was staring at the table with wide eyes – "and I don't think Yuki did either…"

"What—" she was cut off.

The phone went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Special thanks to Different Child for beta-ing this chapter. I owe you. And happy birthday sis.

Eternal Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. 

Chapter 2:

Both young men jumped. Yuki almost hit himself for being so scared. The phone kept ringing as Kyo got up and walked over to it before answering. Meanwhile Yuki was rubbing his chest in a circular motion trying to calm himself down.

"Moshi-moshi," Kyo said as he answered the phone.

"KYO-KUN!! Thank goodness I finally got a hold of you! I was afraid that you would have been asleep by now! But you know, Shigure-nii said that you'd be here. So did Shihan!! Oh!! I have something to—" the voice on the other end started.

"Kagura." Kyo said suddenly and stopped the woman on the other end. "What do you mean by 'finally'? Did you call…earlier?"

Yuki froze at those words. _Had the phone rang earlier?_

"Eh? I thought you knew…" Kagura said on the other line, "I called twice already… I thought you picked up, but all I heard was static," she explained.

Both Yuki and Kyo froze. "What…do you mean…twice already?" Kyo asked in a slow manner.

"You mean…You didn't…hear," she asked in the same manner.

Even though Kyo knew that Kagura couldn't see him, he nodded. After realizing that she couldn't see the movement he quickly added a response. "I didn't hear the phone ring…" he glanced at Yuki, who was staring at the table with wide eyes, "and I don't think Yuki did either…"

"What—" she was cut off.

The phone went dead.

--

A sinking feeling crept up her spine as she slowly lowered the phone that she had just been talking on. The phone had gone dead without her realizing it. She had only just noticed. _How long had it been out?_

_Wait…_she realized _Kyo told her that neither he nor Yuki had heard the phone ring earlier._ She blinked and nodded, agreeing with herself. When she had tried to phone them, someone had picked up before the first ring but all she heard was static.

Static…

Why was she even calling them so early? Simply because she felt that something was wrong and, of course, the first person she would call would be Kyo-kun! Who else would she have called?

She frowned, staring at the dead phone in her hand before placing it in the receiver. She groaned at the sudden sharp pain in her head that came so quickly. And as quickly as it had come, it went away just as fast. Her face turned to puzzlement but quickly changed to surprise when a sudden ring from the phone was heard.

Wait…

Did…z

…the phone…

…just…?

…**ring**?

It did.

--

Kyo stared dumbly at the now-dead phone in his hand. "Wha…?" he asked himself as his mind finally began to process on what had happen.

Yuki too was staring at the phone with an unreadable expression. Finally he spoke, breaking the silence in the air. "K-Kyo…" he asked, stuttering at the name.

At first, Kyo seemed like he wasn't going to answer at all, but soon afterwards he finally mouthed out three words.

"Kagura's in danger!"

--

They didn't know what overtook them to do such a thing. That thing being working together to save a cousin. Despite the fact that they hated each other to their very deaths… But… Did they really hate each other? Or was that just the curse?

As Yuki was putting on his jacket, Kyo tossed him Yuki's cell phone and they worked together. In a quiet manner, and in unison, as if they were twins, they left to get out the door and hurry to her house.

_Though…_Yuki thought as he and Kyo ran through the darken skies of the night with no light but the beam from the moon, _wouldn't Kagura's mother hear of this? Wouldn't she…? Unless…!!_

Yuki turned to face Kyo as he became breathless. "You… -pant- don't think that –pant- Kagura's mother…is…" he managed to stammer out as he became more and more breathless with each passing minute.

_Damn this asthma thing_, he shouted mentally to himself as he awaited Kyo's response.

Kyo's eyes widened and his pace became much quicker. "Let's hurry!" After Kyo saw Yuki nod, both rushed to get to their cousin's house.

--

The room was dimly lit and the soft pink blanket wrapped around the frail body suddenly moved slightly as the person underneath the warmth sleepily awoke. She lifted her body into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes from sleep quite daintily.

"Kyo-kun…? Yuki-kun…" she asked herself as if she was waking up to make sure that the two males were there just in case her nightmare had been real.

After all, dreaming of the fact that they picked up a phone call from her and then rushing to Kagura's house, seemed too real to her. She yawned and stretched a bit before looking over at her desk to see the flashing red numbers telling her that it was five a.m.

It was about the time she would get up and start breakfast anyways, she thought to herself as she smiled and got up. She quickly threw the pink blanket off her and gathered the things she needed.

Soon, she was showering before climbing down the stairs with her eyes closed, happy and smiling. She hummed and opened her eyes when turning into the kitchen.

Her eyes widened with shock briefly before smiling in happiness once again.

The scene in front of her was one of the cutest things she had ever seen. Both Yuki and Kyo had fallen asleep on the couch, side-by-side, wearing pajamas.

_How cute…_Tohru thought as she then went into the kitchen to start breakfast.

--

Yuki jerked upright, breathing heavily as though he had just had a nightmare. He lifted a hand to brush his sweaty bangs out of the way and wipe some sweat off. He sighed and leaned back into the couch…

Wait, couch?

Wasn't he at Kagura's?

He jerked up again and looked at his surroundings.

Black, okay, now open the eyes!

He tried to open his eyes again – more black…

No…No…It…couldn't possibly…be…?!

He was blind!!

--

**Author's Note: **I am evil, I know. I kind of rushed a bit but here's the chapter. An extra treat. Heh. SPECIAL THANKS TO DIFFERENT CHILD FOR BETAING THIS!! I'll be posting the next one as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Eternal Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket 'cause if I did, Yuki would really be blind in the manga. (Or at least in one eye. XD Too much CLAMP).

**Chapter 3:**

Kyo Sohma shifted slightly as he felt the warmth next to him disappear. He cracked open an eye. Warmth? Wasn't he…at Kagura's? _Don't tell me that that was Kagura next to me!_

He yawned and stretched, an arm bumping into the person next to him and he turned around to see who it was.

Yuki, who was looking a bit stunned, stared at his hands with milky un-seeing eyes, not realizing who was right next to him.

He jumped. "Oi you damn rat! Get your butt away from me," he shouted, startled to see his old rival so close to him.

"I…" was all he got from the cursed rat.

"Huh? Are you okay," Kyo asked, waving a hand in front of Yuki. He kept waving and Yuki didn't look up. When he did, Kyo clapped his hands in front of Yuki's eyes.

When Yuki didn't blink Kyo feared the worst.

"Damn rat… How many fingers am I holding up," he asked while holding up three fingers.

There was no reply from Yuki for a while. Then, "I can't see…" was the broken whisper of a response.

"No way in hell…"

--

Kagura woke up drenched in cold sweat.

She gasped and began trying to calm herself down from her nightmare. She had already forgotten about it, but somehow, she knew it meant trouble and that it involved her cousins, Yuki and Kyo.

She brought up a hand to wipe the sweat and breathe heavily.

"A-Ah…" she stuttered, talking to herself, "must be the ice cream with movies before bed…" she joked with herself.

The door creaked open and her mother appeared behind the wood door.

"Honey? Are you alright," she asked, her eyebrows ceased with worry.

"A-Ah…" Kagura stuttered once again. "I'm fine! Just had a nightmare," she explained.

Her mother only smiled with empathy. "Alright, I'll see you at breakfast then."

Her mother then left.

Kagura sighed, throwing off her blankets and pulling herself to the phone, she quickly dialed Shigure's house phone number.

She had to find out if they were okay.

--

Tohru dropped her plate in which she had been carrying into the living room where Yuki and Kyo were sleeping. She was going to wake them and have their breakfast in their "bed"…but…

She had overheard.

"Y-Yuki-kun," she whispered, looking much like a broken doll as she walked over to the couch where the two boys were seated.

Yuki looked up at hearing his name and registered the voice with a face in his head.

"Honda-san…" he greeted, bowing a bit awkwardly.

Kyo only grunted and said, "You heard didn't you?"

"I'm sorry…" Tohru answered, looking down.

"Honda-san… You don't hate me do you?"

Tohru looked up, surprised at the new question. Why would she hate him? When has she even hated him? "E-Eh? Why would I hate you?"

"Because… I'm like this… Everything is so dark… I can't see anything… I can feel things though…" he chuckled darkly. "Guess I'll have to learn to use my other senses," he said.

Tohru only frowned and looked as if she was about to cry. "W-We could call Hatori! He might be able to do something!!"

"How? I'm blind," Yuki bit out bitterly.

Tohru took a step back, flinching at his sharpness. "I was only suggesting…" she said, losing courage. "I'll go call now…"

She ran off to the phone.

But right as she was about to dial his number, the phone rang.

Tohru picked it up, answering with "Moshi-moshi?"

"Tohru," the person on the other line yelled, "Is everything okay?!"

Tohru's jaw dropped. How did this person know?! "Who is this?"

"Aw, Tohru-chan, it's me, Kagura!"

"Ah, hello Kagura," she answered, "And we have a bit of a problem…"

"What?! What problem?" Kagura immediately answered back.

"Yuki is blind."

There was a silence on the other end while Tohru closed her eyes sadly. "I'm sorry, but he is… It's true…"

"It can't…be…"

"Kagura? I'm going to call Hatori-san on what to do now… Alright? So if you want, you can come over," Tohru answered.

"Oh alright," Kagura agreed and then both of them bid good-bye and hung up.

Tohru took a deep breath. _Now to call Hatori._

**Author's Note:** Another short chappie. Thanks to Different Child for beta-ing! Well, if it's short, there'll be more updates. Unless I'm being lazy and don't feel like writing it. XD Hope you enjoyed it and please comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Eternal Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, 'cause if I did, I'd make Yuki mine. ((growls))

**Chapter 4:**

_Kana…_

_A female figure with her back facing him stood – hair billowing in the wind. _

_Kana…_

_She slowly turned around, brushing a loose strand out of her eyes to see who was calling her. _

_Kana…_

_She smiled at once realizing who it was. _

_Kana…_

_She held out a hand, smiling as cheerful as could be. _

_He reached for her hand, but instead of taking it, pushed her off. _

_Off…_

_Off…_

_KANA…!!!!_

Hatori Sohma awoke drenched in cold sweat. He jolted up from the desk in which he had fallen asleep on while working and placed his glasses back on. He stretched a tiny bit, wiped his forehead and looked down at his desk to see what needed to be worked on.

The piece of paper lying there was lying horizontal – but what was must peculiar about it was the fact that, in bold red letters – as if written in blood – it read:

I'm sorry.

Hatori jolted from his seat and backed into the wall.

Who had written that while he was asleep?! Some sort of prank? No, he shook his head, it couldn't have been the other nurses, and he didn't think that his cousins were that sadist to do such a prank.

Maybe he was still dreaming?

He rubbed his eyes.

No, still awake. So he wasn't dreaming. He stared at the piece of paper until a sudden ring awoke him.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his – da da da daaaa!! His handy-dandy lil' cell phone!!

(I tried, I really tried. XD)

Flipping it open, he read the caller ID as Shigure Sohma. He growled, it was still early in the morning and he was already receiving a phone call from his perverted cousin.

He knew it. It was all a prank and Shigure was finding out how he reacted.

Nevertheless, no matter how much he wanted to turn off the cell, he clicked the "accept" and placed the phone next to his ear.

"Moshi-moshi?" he answered in his usual dull voice.

"Hatori-san!!"

Okay, maybe not. Or maybe Shigure was trying to get out of this one and wanted to use Tohru.

"Honda-kun? What is it?"

"I-It's Yuki!!" she answered panicky.

"I'll be there."

There was no need to explain. If someone was hurt, he would just say that he'd be there, hang up, grab his materials and be there as soon as he could.

"Wait! He's blind!!"

Oh, an explanation… blind? That was new… A joke, no, he frowned and answered, "B-Blind? How?"

"I-I don't know! He woke up like that!"

"Strange…" he muttered, then, "I'll be there – Shigure's right?"

"Y-Yes!" she answered and both bid farewell and hung up.

He gathered the needed equipment and frowned. This case wasn't going to go like the others – they might need the hospital this time…

He just hoped that the blindness was temporary…

--

Tohru slowly set down the phone and let out a sigh. She was stressed, dearly stressed!! She wiped her forehead and ran a hand through her hair.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and surprised, turned around.

"Shigure-san!" she greeted with wide eyes.

He smiled. "What's going on? I wake up and Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are sitting next to each not fighting and you're on the phone with Ha'ri. Did Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun get together?" he joked.

Tohru blushed and shook her head, slowly turning staring at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"Yuki's blind; he woke up like that… We don't know how it happened…" Tohru quickly but vaguely explained.

Shigure's eyes widened in shock. "B-Blind?! How can that be?!"

Tohru only kept staring at the ground.

"Well, the wait is about a half an hour so we'll have to wait a while…" he sighed as he made his way towards the living room, "I'm going to go see how they're faring," he explained.

Tohru nodded. Deciding that the three men still need food, she went into the kitchen to make something filling.

--

A figure in the darkness sat, legs curled up to his chest, arms hugging his legs together as if trying to protect himself by some outside force.

His dark plum eyes reflected sadness and he only buried his head in further.

"Oh god, what have I done?"

--

Opening the car door with a click, he found himself being glomped by a very hyper blonde Sohma.

"M-Momiji?" Hatori asked, stuttering in front of the younger Sohma.

"EEeeeehhhh??" Momiji exclaimed, hearing that the calm, collected and stoic doctor of the Sohma's stutter. "Ha'ri, what are you doing? Where are you going? Is someone hurt?"

Momiji's innocent eyes widened in fear of Tohru getting hurt.

"I'm going to Shigure's. Either get in or stay out of my way. Now," Hatori simply replied as he slipped inside the driver's seat and began to start the car. "You have 5 seconds…"

Without waiting for Hatori to began, Momiji quickly slipped in the passenger's seat next to him, buckled and grinned.

Hatori let out a sigh and started the way.

"So… Who's hurt?" Momiji asked, turning on his serious mode.

"Yuki."

"EH? Is it his asthma?!!"

"No."

"…Then what?"

"Apparently, he woke up blind…"

"Like you?" Momiji was surprisingly calm.

"It may be temporary."

"Let's hope it is…" Momiji's childish voice echoed Hatori's thoughts. They sat in silence for the rest of the ride and when they finally got there, Momiji hurried after Hatori and entered.

Tohru slid the door open as soon as Hatori reached the front door and was about to knock.

"Hatori-san! Thank goodness!! Yuki-kun just started to have an asthma attack!!"

**Author's Note:** I am evil, I know I am. The writing is very sloppy and not as descriptive because I'm too lazy to write everything down. So, please excuse it. (Also too lazy to edit it). Plus with school and my other fics. O.O So much… Anyways, please comment and tell me what you think.

-un-betaed-

Yes, I am now looking for a beta just to quick check my spelling, grammar and use of character's name mistakes. I need a person at least 14 years of age or older. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Eternal Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket otherwise Takaya-sensei will kill me. XD

**Chapter 5: **

Hatori rushed inside, holding onto his medical bag and supplies and fear clawing insides. What was going to happen to him? He didn't want another death in the Sohma family – and so recently!

He found that Shigure and Kyo had gathered around Yuki, who was crouching on the floor, one hand tugging on his chest and the other on clutching the ground. Shigure held out the inhaler, trying to give it to Yuki so that he could breathe while Kyo held his back to make him still.

"Shigure, out of the way. Hand me that inhaler," he demanded as he held out a hand and dropping his bag onto the ground.

Behind Hatori were Tohru and Momiji, both were standing protectively close together, worried for their friend and cousin.

Shigure did so and handed the inhaler to him, a serious expression on his face.

"Kyo, please try to keep him still," Hatori requested as he kneeled down to Yuki's eye level.

Kyo nodded and Hatori continued, "Yuki… I'm going to give you your inhaler so you can breathe – don't struggle – it'll be worse."

Yuki continued to struggle in Kyo's grasp and gasped out heavy breaths, eye lids closed.

Hatori frowned and then, shoved the inhaler into Yuki's mouth, pressing it down so it would allow Yuki to breathe.

Yuki eased and stopped struggling; Kyo slowly let him go.

"T-Thanks H-Hatori…" Yuki stuttered as he pressed a hand on his forehead, inhaler dropping to the ground.

Hatori nodded and said, "Now let me see your eyes…"

They did a few check-ups and soon, Hatori announced that they were temporary. What caused it? He wasn't sure himself but he'd have to bring Yuki into the hospital to find out and no one wanted that so instead, to let them heal, he fastened white bandages on and around his eyes – covering them completely.

"There… Now how do you feel?" he asked, inquiring the patient's mental stability.

"I-It's…all dark… Kinda scary…" Yuki admitted as he brought his arms up to his chest.

"It's still morning, are you hungry? Would you like something to eat or would you rather rest?" Hatori continued.

Yuki paused for a moment and then, "C-could I just sleep? For a little bit?" he pleaded, sounding very fragile and weak at the moment.

Tohru let out a sigh of relief and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned back and found Shigure looking down, smiling comfortably. Momiji nudged her elbow on her right and she turned to look at him; he smiled too – warmly.

"Ah fine… Kyo, please help bring him up," Hatori commanded as he got up, repacking his medical bags and started to clean up.

Kyo nodded and placed an arm around Yuki's shoulder, helping the other boy maneuver to his room.

"I'm fine…" Yuki muttered and tried to get out of Kyo's grasp.

Kyo shook his head and raised an eyebrow. "No you're not, you're **blind** in case you haven't noticed…" he stated bluntly.

Yuki groaned and allowed himself to be brought up into his room. It was going to be a long time before he could see again; he could feel it.

--

Yuki had survived dinner so far. Tohru seemed to have known about the clock system used for the blind, since she told him right before dinner had started that the bowl was right in front him, chopsticks on "three-o-clock", and whatnot.

Kyo, who was still skeptical about Yuki's blindness, ended up having to help Yuki up the stairs once again after dinner was over.

Soon, it was nearing dark and Yuki felt the need to sleep.

He dreamt that Akito was visiting once again. This time, he was the same normal Akito that Yuki and the others had always known. The snotty brat. The broken fragile child within that adult frame…

Yuki flinched as he dreamed on. The dream shifted over to where Akito had called for help. In his dream, he had walked over to him and…

…_Embraced_ him.

Of all the things – he did that. But Akito – in the dream – had suddenly turned into a five-year-old child and started to cry in his arms. At that moment, he felt a tinge of sadness… When **he** was five, there was no one to comfort him.

But this… But Akito… Even if he was dead… He wanted to comfort the head?

His arms moved slightly and suddenly brushed against two bumps on the said head's chest.

He froze. Dreading what would happen next, he gave a squeeze and silently bashing his head against an imaginary wall for being a pervert.

But – wait. Wasn't Akito a male?

At that moment, the five-year-old head looked up at Yuki with teary eyes. Akito blinked and wiped his nose and eyes on his sleeve.

In a feeble, yet very _female_ voice, Akito whispered, "Thank you…"

Yuki's eyes widened in surprise. No… Akito… Akito was female?!

Yuki woke up.

--

Kyo Sohma laid in his bed, arms propped up behind his head.

So many things had happened since graduation… The head of the family had died for one… He had been released from the torture of having to spend his rest of life in that Cat's House…

Tohru continued to live in their home and got a full time job. Momiji and Haru continued onto their last year of school.

Kyo and Yuki had gotten closer and there was less blood shed.

And then… Strange things had started to happen. He briefly wondered what else would happen next… That dream – that was way too crazy. And even Kagura… He had yet to ask her about the phone call…

He closed his eyes in deep thought.

And the rat had gone blind. Was it part of a curse? The zodiac curse? But then wouldn't Hatori, Shigure, or Ayame know about it? Did Ayame know that Yuki had gone blind?

Or was it just purely coincidental? Just a freak thing that happened while strange things were going on?

He sighed and moved an arm from under his head to over his forehead.

Things were too confusing.

Especially when he started to have dreams about the main house and the Cat's House…

And then when he went downstairs for a drink in the middle of the night, he swore he saw a shadow. Kyo inwardly shuddered, that was the last thing he needed. A ghost to be haunting him.

Maybe he had been watching too many horror movies? No… He hadn't seen a movie…since that Mogeta one with Kagura, Tohru and Yuki…

So what could it be?

Ugh, maybe he should just get to sleep… He would really need, and besides, tomorrow would be busy.

Trying to help Yuki and all…

He snorted and pulled his covers up.

Soon, he feel asleep and was snoring.

What he did not notice was that fact that the door had been opened a creak and was slowly shutting…

**Author's Note:** Comments, thoughts or advice?

**7/16/07 Note: **I'll be placing this on hold until further notice.


End file.
